Japanese films released in 1967
Japanese Movie Database lists 431 films released in Japan during 1967.1967年 公開作品一覧　431作品 at the Japanese Movie Database. 410 feature films were released this year. 189 of the films released by the major five studios were in color; 215 were gendai-geki, set in the modern era, and 19 were jidai-geki, set in historical times.Svensson, Arne. Japan (Screen Series), 1971. New York: A.S. Barnes. p. 119. ISBN 0-498-07654-7. Film critic Tadao Satō names as significant releases of the year, Nagisa Ōshima's Sing a Song of Sex, Shōhei Imamura's A Man Vanishes, and Kōji Wakamatsu's "masterful" Pink film, Violated Women in White.Satō, Tadao. Gregory Barrett (translator) (1982). Currents in Japanese Cinema; Essays by Tadao Sato. Tokyo: Kodansha International. p. 260. ISBN 0-87011-815-3. January * 1967-01-01 Let's Go Young Guy! (レッツゴー！若大将 - Let's go! Wakadaishō) Tōhō (Katsumi Iwauchi) * 1967-01-01 Discover Japan with Five Gents or Discover Japan with the 5 Gents (社長千一夜 - Shachō sen'ichiya) Tōhō (Shūe Matsubayashi) * 1967-01-02 Under the Star of Singapore (シンガポールの夜は更けて - Singapore no Yowa Fukete) Shōchiku (Yasuichi Ichimura) * 1967-01-02 Let's Have a Dream (九ちゃんのでっかい夢 - Kyūchan no Dekkai Yume) Shōchiku (Yōji Yamada) * 1967-01-02 (妊婦と性病 - Ninpu to Seibyō) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1967-01-03 Zatoichi 15: Zatoichi's Cane Sword or Zatoichi's Gambling Travels (座頭市鉄火旅 - Zatōichi tekka-tabi) Daiei (Kimiyoshi Yasuda) * 1967-01-03 Assignment Dragon No. 3 (陸軍中野学校　竜三号指令 - Rikugun Nakano Gakko, Ryū Sangō Shirei) Daiei (Tokuzō Tanaka) * 1967-01-03 The Black Sheep (青春の海 - Seishun no Umi) Nikkatsu (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1967-01-03 Journey to the North (北国の旅情 - Kitaguni no Ryōjō) Nikkatsu (Katsumi Nishikawa) * 1967-01-07 Awakening for Love (愛情開眼 - Aijō Kaigan) Productions (Saburō Kyōdō) * 1967-01-13 Mischief (いたづら - Itazura) Cinema Film (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1967-01-14 Rebellion of Japan (宴 - Utage) Shōchiku (Heinosuke Gosho) * 1967-01-14 Three Faces of Love or Lost Spring (惜春 - Sekishun) Shōchiku (Noboru Nakamura) * 1967-01-14 The Suitors (限りある日を愛に生きて - Kagiri Aru Hi o Aini Ikite) Daiei (Shigeo Tanaka) * 1967-01-14 The Shroud of Snow (雪の喪章 - Yuki no Moshō) Daiei (Kenji Misumi) * 1967-01-14 The Killer Comes Back (暗黒街シリーズ　荒っぽいのは御免出せ - Ankokugai Series: Arappoinowa Gomendase) Tōei (Masaharu Segawa) * 1967-01-14 Riotous Skin of the Outlaw (残侠あばれ肌 - Zankyō Abarehada) Tōei (Kiyoshi Saeki) * 1967-01-14 (喜劇　駅前満貫 - Kigeki Ekimae Mangan) Eiga (Kōzō Saeki) * 1967-01-14 Industrial Spy Free-for-All (クレージーだよ　天下無敵 - Crazy Dayo Tenka Muteki) / Watanabe Pro (Takashi Tsuboshima) * 1967-01-14 The Invincible One (不死身なあいつ - Fujimina Aitsu) Nikkatsu (Buichi Saitō) * 1967-01-14 Dreams Come True at Night (夢は夜ひらく - Yume wa Yoru Hiraku) Nikkatsu (Haruyasu Noguchi) * 1967-01-21 To Aim at... (狙う - Nerau) Eiga (Giichi Nishihara) * 1967-01-21 Dishevelled Hair (みだれ髪 - Midaregami) Eiga - 大興映画 (Satoru Kobayashi) * [1967-01-28 Spy on the Masked Car (あの試走車を狙え - Ano Shisōsha o Nerae) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1967-01-28 Trap of the Night (夜の罠 - Yoru no Wana) Daiei (Sokichi Tomimoto) * 1967-01-28 Chronicle of Japanese Outlaws: A Toast to Swords or Sharp Sake Goblet (日本侠客伝　白刃の盃 - Nihon kyōkakuden: Shiraha no sakazuki) Tōei (Masahiro Makino) * 1967-01-28 The Gambler (博奕打ち - Bakuchi-uchi) Tōei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1967-01-29 Fragrance of Breasts (乳房の香り - Chibusa no Kaori) Eiga TV (Satomi Kawashima) * 1967-01-29 Double Virginity (ダブル処女 - Double shojo) Productions (Shintarō Kishi; Hideki Miki) * 1967-01-31 Rope and Breasts (縄と乳房 - Nawa to Chibusa) Productions　(Ichirō Kyōdō; Shintarō Kishi) * 1967-01-31 Contemporary Horror (現代の恐怖 - Gendai no Kyōfu) Movie (Fumihiro Ito) * 1967-01 (十八才の愛人 - Jūhassai no Aijin) Shintōhō February * 1967-02-04 (太平洋戦史　世紀の爪跡 - Taiheiyō Senshi: Seiki no Tsumeato) Eiga - 中央映画 * 1967-02-04 Explosion Course (爆走 - Bakusō) or Indianapolis Car Race (インディレース　爆走 - Indi Race: Bakusō) 勅使河原プロ (Hiroshi Teshigahara) * 1967-02-04 Epoch of Murder Madness (殺人狂時代 - Satsujin kyōjidai) Tōhō (Kihara Okamoto) * 1967-02-04 Colt is My Passport (拳銃は俺のパスポート - Kenjū wa Ore no Passport / Koruto wa ore no pasupōto) Nikkatsu (Takashi Nomura) * 1967-02-04 Birth of a Young Hero (新男の紋章　若親分誕生 - Shin Otoko no Monshō: Wakaoyabun Tanjō) Nikkatsu (Motomu Ida) * 1967-02-06 Midnight Flower Bed (真夜中の花園 - Mayonaka no Hanazono) Unimonde (Takeo Takagi) * 1967-02-06 (寝もの踊り - Nemono Odori) Eiga - 光映画 (Hitoshi Kataoka) * 1967-02-08 (香江花月夜　Ｈｏｎｇ　Ｋｏｎｇ　Ｎｏｃｔｕｒｎｅ) Brothers (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1967-02-11 Slaughter in Broad Daylight (白昼の惨殺 - Hakuchū no Zansatsu) Pro (Meijirō Umetsu) * 1967-02-11 Love Me before Dark (日没前に愛して - Nichibotsumae ni Aishite) Shōchiku (Kazuo Hase) * 1967-02-11 Kill the Young Boss (若親分を消せ - Wakaoyabun o Kese) Daiei (Chūzō Nakanishi (中西忠三) * 1967-02-11 A Noodle Seller (ラーメン大使 - Ramen Taishi) Daiei (Kōji Shima) * 1967-02-11 A Comic Storyteller's Uproarious Laughter (落語野郎　大爆笑 - Rakugo Yarō Daibakushō) Tōhō (Toshio Sugie) * 1967-02-11 The Killing Bottle (国際秘密警察　絶体絶命 - Kokusai Himitsu Keisatsu: Zettai Zetsumei) Eiga / Tōhō (Senkichi Taniguchi) * 1967-02-14 Hug in a Secret Room (密室の抱擁 - Misshitsu no Hōyō) Pro (Ario Takeda) * 1967-02-15 Ninja (忍者武芸帳 - Ninja Bugeichō) - 創造社 (Nagisa Ōshima) * 1967-02-15 (北北海道 - Kita Hokkaidō) Hōsō - 北海道放送 (Michio Mori (森道夫) * 1967-02-18 Longing for Love (愛の渇き - Ai no Kawaki) Nikkatsu (Koreyoshi Kurahara) * 1967-02-19 River of Forever (千曲川絶唱 - Chikumagawa Zesshō) Eiga (Shirō Toyoda) * 1967-02-21 Black Narcissus of Desire (情欲の黒水仙 - Jōyoku no Kurozuisen) Productions (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1967-02-21 Contraceptive Revolution or Birth Control Revolution (避妊革命 - Hinin kakumei) Productions (Masao Adachi) * 1967-02-23 Tender Lust (雌が雄を喰い殺す　かまきり - Mesu go Osu o Kuikorosu: Kamakiri) Shōchiku (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1967-02-23 Sing a Song of Sex or A Treatise on Japanese Bawdy Song (日本春歌考 - Nihon shunkakō) (Nagisa Ōshima) * [1967-02-25 Gamblers of Tokyo (東京博徒 - Tōkyō Bakuto) Daiei (Kimiyoshi Yasuda) * 1967-02-25 The Hoodlum Flag Bearer (兵隊やくざ　俺にまかせろ - Keitai Yakuza Nagurikomi) Daiei (Tokuzō Tanaka) * 1967-02-25 Eighteen Years' Imprisonment (懲役十八年 - Chōeki Jūhachinen) Tōei (Tai Katō) * 1967-02-25 Organised Violence (組織暴力 - Soshiki Bōryoku) Tōei (Jun'ya Satō) * 1967-02-25 The Izu Dancer (伊豆の踊子 - Izu no Odoriko) Tōhō (Hideo Onchi) * 1967-02-25 The Man of Victory (星よ嘆くな　勝利の男 - Hoshiyo Nagekuna: Shori no Otoko) Nikkatsu (Toshio Masuda) * 1967-02-25 Ginza for Two of Us (二人の銀座 - Futari no Ginza) Nikkatsu (Noboru Kaji) * 1967-02-28 Forbidden Affair (禁断の情事 - Kindan no Jōji) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1967-02 Geisha (産婦人科日記より　芸者 - SanFujinka Nikki yori: Geisha) Nihon Eiga (Kōji Seki) * 1967-02 Fun (戯れ - Tawamure) Gunzō - 青年群像 (Osamu Yamashita) * 1967-02 Cruelty (残忍 - Zannin) Kyōei - 東京興映 (Kiyoshi Komori) * 1967-02 (恍惚の夜 - Kōkotsu no Yoru) 美松プロ (Taira Takano) March * 1967-03-07 Muddy Uniform (泥だけの制服 - Dorodarake no Seifuku) Geijutsu Eikyō - 青年芸術映協 (Takae Shindō) * 1967-03-07 Night Pleasure (夜の悦び - Yoru no Yorokobi) Geijutsu Kyōkai - 日本芸術協会 (Kan Mukai) * 1967-03-10 The Match of Men: Tattoo of Deva King (男の勝負　仁王の刺青 - Otoko no Shōbu: Niō no Irezumi) Tōei (Norifumi Suzuki) * 1967-03-10 Cards Are My Life (花札渡世 - Hanafuda Tosei) Tōei (Masahige Narusawa) * 1967-03-11 Barren Love (あゝ君が愛 - Aa Kimi ga Ai) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura) * 1967-03-11 Let Us Love (恋をしようよ　カリブの花 - Koi o Shiyōyo: Karibu no Hana) Shōchiku (Mamoru Miyazak) * 1967-03-11 A Warm Misty Night (夜霧よ今夜も有難う - Yogiriyo Kon'ya mo Arigatō) Nikkatsu (Mio Ezaki) * 1967-03-11 The Highway of Love (恋のハイウエイ - Koi no Highway) Nikkatsu (Buichi Saitō) * 1967-03-12 Too Many Moons (続・何処へ - Zoku Izukoe) Tōhō (Shirō Moritani (森谷司郎) * 1967-03-12 (てなもんや大騒動 - Tenamon'ya Daisōdō) / 宝塚映画 / Pro (Kengo Furusawa) * 1967-03-14 The Trap of Bare Skin (素肌の罠 - Suhada no Wana) Pro (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1967-03-14 Women's Torture (女の責め - Onna no Seme) Cinema Film (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1967-03-15 Gamera vs. Gaos (大怪獣空中戦　ガメラ対ギャオス - Daikaijū kūchūsen: Gamera tai Gaos) Daiei (Noriaki Yuasa) * 1967-03-19 (マグマ大使 - Magma Taishi) Pro - ピープロ (Keinosuke Tsuchiya) * 1967-03-19 Cyborg 009: Underground Duel (サイボーグ００９　怪獣戦争 - Saibōgu 009: Kaijū sensō) Animation (Yūgo Seikawa) * 1967-03-19 Jack and the Witch (少年ジャックと魔法使い - Shōnen Jack to mahōtsukai) Animation (Yasuji Yabushita) * 1967-03-19 (たぬきさん大当り - Tanuki-san Ōatari) Animation / George M. Reade / Masao Kumakawa] * 1967-03-21 Love Technique of Flowers (花の色道 - Hana no Iromichi) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1967-03-25 The X from Outer Space (宇宙大怪獣ギララ - Uchū daikajū Girara) Shōchiku (Kazui Nihonmatsu) * 1967-03-25 Silver Boots (銀の長靴 - Gin no Nakagutsu) Shōchiku (Yasuichi Ichimura) * 1967-03-25 (一寸法師 - Issun Bōshi) Chūō Ningyō Gekijō - 東京中央人形劇場 (Katsuo Takahashi) * 1967-03-25 A Slope in the Sun (陽のあたる坂道 - Hi no Ataru Sakamichi) Nikkatsu (Katsumi Nishikawa) * 1967-03-28 Busy Body (いそがしい肉体 - Isogashii Nikutai) Productions (Jirō Matsubara) * 1967-03-28 Weeping Affair (泣き濡れた情事 - Nakinureta Jōji) Eiga (Giichi Nishihara) * 1967-03-28 Afternoon Rendezvous (昼下がりの逢びき - Hirusagari no Aibiki) Geijutsu Kyōkai - 日本芸術協会 (Kan Mukai) * 1967-03 (情事の階段 - Jōji no Kaidan) Productions (Jirō Matsubara) * 1967-03 (手さぐり - Tesaguri) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1967-03 (あやまち - Ayamachi) 寺坂プロ (Seiichi Fukuda) * 1967-03 (網の中の暴行 - Ami no Naka no Bōkō) Productions (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1967-03 Violated Angels or Violated Women in White (犯された白衣 - Okasareta hakui) Productions (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1967-03 The Love Affair Broker (色の手配師 - Iro no Tehai-shi) Gunzō - 青年群像 (Osamu Yamashita) * 1967-03 (激しい関係 - Hageshii Kankei) Kikaku - 日映企画　(Kaoru Umezawa - as Kaoru Higashimoto - 東元薫) April * [1967-04-01 (日本の北洋漁船 - Nippon no Hokuyō Gyosen) Eiga - 岩波映画 (Minoru Tanaka) * 1967-04-01 The Break-up or Ceremony of Disbanding (解散式 - Kaisanshiki) Tōei (Kinji Fukasaku) * 1967-04-01 Daddy's Lullaby (続浪曲子守唄 - Zoku Rōkyoku Komoriuta) Tōei (Ryūichi Takamori) * 1967-04-01 Kojirō (佐々木小次郎 - Sasaki Kojirō) Tōhō (Hiroshi Inagaki) * 1967-04-01 Youth Belongs to Us! (坊ちゃん社員　青春は俺のものだ！ - Bocchan Shain Seishun wa Ore no Monoda!) Tōhō (Takeshi Matsumori) * 1967-04-07 Pleasure of Women (女のよろこび - Onna no Yorokobi) Pro - 外苑プロ (Hajime Ure - 宇礼始) * 1967-04-08 Living by the Sword (秩父水滸伝　影を斬る剣 - Chichibu Suikoden: Kage o Kiru Ken) Nikkatsu (Motomu Ida) * 1967-04-08 The Reckless One (命しらずのあいつ - Inichi Shirazu no Aitsu) Nikkatsu (Akinori Matsuo) * 1967-04-11 (黑鷹　Ｂｌａｃｋ　Ｆａｌｃｏｎ) Brothers (戴高美) * 1967-04-15 Our Young President (若社長大奮戦 - Wakashachō Daifunsen) Shōchiku (Meijirō Umetsu) * 1967-04-15 Fallen Rosebud (バラ色の二人 - Barairo no Futari) / Victor (Hideo Sakurai) * 1967-04-15 The Sisters and I (古都憂愁　姉いもうと - Koto Yūshū: Ane Imōto) Daiei (Kenji Misumi) * 1967-04-15 Two Wives (妻二人 - Tsuma Futari) Daiei (Yasuzō Masumura) * 1967-04-15 Campus in Front of a Station (喜劇　駅前学園 - Kigeki: Ekimae Gakuen) Eiga (Kazuo Inoue) * 1967-04-15 A Comic Storyteller: The Great Burglar (落語野郎　大泥棒 - Rakugo Yarō: Ōdorobō) Tōhō (Shūe Matsubayashi - 松林宗恵) * 1967-04-15 A Certain Adultery (或る密通 - Aru Mittsū) Cinema Film (Kan Mukai; Shin'ya Yamamoto; Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1967-04-15 Seeking for Women (女あさり - Onna Asari) Geijutsu Kyōkai - 日本芸術協会 (Kan Mukai) * 1967-04-20 Our Chivalrous Fish-Peddler (一心太助　江戸っ子祭り - Isshin Tsuke Edokko Matsuri) Tōei (Kōsaku Yamashita) * 1967-04-20 Abashiri Prison: Duel at 30 Degrees Below Zero or Abashiri Prison: Duel in Hokkaido (網走番外地　決斗零下３０度 - Abashiri Bangaichi: Ketto reika sanjū-do) Tōei (Teruo Ishii) * 1967-04-22 Passionate Breasts (激情の乳房 - Gekijō no Chibusa) Eiga - 光映画 (Hitoshi Kataoka) * 1967-04-22 Women Who Cry at Night (夫婦生態白書より　夜泣く女 - Fūfū Seitai Hakushō yori: Yoru Naku Onna) 青年芸術映協 (Takae Shindō) * 1967-04-22 Gappa (大巨獣ガッパ - Daikyojū Gappa) Nikkatsu (Haruyasu Noguchi) * 1967-04-27 (諜網嬌娃　Ｏｐｅｒａｔｉｏｎ　Ｌｉｐｓｔｉｃｋ - ) Brothers (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1967-04-29 Song of Love (愛の讃歌 - Ai no Sanka) Shōchiku (Yōji Yamada) * 1967-04-29 (春日和 - Kasuga Kazu) Shōchiku (Hideo Ōba) * 1967-04-29 A Certain Killer (ある殺し屋 - Aru Koroshiya) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1967-04-29 The Bogus Policeman (にせ刑事 - Nisekeiji) Daiei (Nobuo Aoyagi / Satsuo Yamamoto) * 1967-04-29 Las Vegas Free-for-All (クレージー黄金作戦 - Crazy Ōgon Sakusen) / Watanabe Pro (Takashi Tsuboshima) * 1967-04-29 (鶴と白鳥と流氷の故郷 - Tsuru to Hakuchō to Ryūhyō no Kokyō) Hōsō - [北海道放送 井口光夫 * 1967-04 ((秘)女狩り - Maruhi onna gari) Taka (Akitaka Kimata) * 1967-04 (歪んだ情欲 - Iganda Jōyoku) Productions (Jirō Matsubara) * 1967-04 (泣きどころ - Nakidokoro) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1967-04 Virgin Cherry (処女ざくら - Shojo Zakura) Eiga　(Toshio Moriwaki) * 1967-04 Special (スペシャル) Nihon Eiga (Kōji Seki) * 1967-04 New Personal History of Love Affairs (新・情事の履歴書 - Shin Jōji no Rirekisho) Gunzō - 青年群像 (Osamu Yamashita) * 1967-04 A Fancy Man and a Fancy Woman (情夫と情婦 - Jōfu to Jōfu) Pro (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1967-04 A Beauty's Torture (美女拷問 - Bijo gōmon) 東京興映 (Kiyoshi Komori) * 1967-04 (処女の烙印 - Shojo no Rakuin) Kikaku - 日映企画　(Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) May * [1967-05-01 Loose Women (無軌道女性 - Mukidō josei) Productions (Jirō Matsubara) * 1967-05-01 Contemporary Medical Science on Women (現代女性医学 - Gendai Joi Igaku) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1967-05-03 The Gambler's Law (侠客道 - Kyōkakudō) Tōei (Norifumi Suzuki) * 1967-05-03 The Dragon Tattoo (博奕打ち　一匹竜 - Bakuchiuchi ippikiryū) Tōei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1967-05-03 Burning Clouds (燃える雲 - Moeru Kumo) Nikkatsu (Takashi Nomura) * 1967-05-03 The Storm Came and Went (嵐来たり去る - Arashi Kitari Saru) Nikkatsu (Toshio Masuda) * 1967-05-09 Immoral Relationship (乱れた関係 - Midareta Kankei) Eiga (Giichi Nishihara) * 1967-05-09 Barren Desire (不毛の愛欲 - Fumō no Aiyoku) Gunzō - 青年群像 (Osamu Yamashita) * 1967-05-13 The Affair (情炎 - Jōen) Eiga (Yoshida Yoshishige) * 1967-05-13 Scorpion (さそり - Sasori) Shōchiku (Junzō Mizukawa) * 1967-05-13 The Whimsy of Cupid (若い時計台 - Wakai Tokeidai) Daiei (Akira Inoue) * 1967-05-13 Let's Dance Tonight (今夜は踊ろう - Kon'ya wa Odorō) Daiei (Tarō Yuge) * 1967-05-13 Kiba Okaminosuke's Sword of Hell (牙狼之介　地獄斬り - Kiba Ōkaminosuke Jigokugiri) Tōei (Hideo Gosha) * 1967-05-16 Girls' Dormitory (女子寮 - Joshiryō) Geijutsu Kyōkai - 日本芸術協会 (Kan Mukai) * 1967-05-16 Notorious Virgins (札つき処女 - Fudatsuki Shojo) Eiga (Masanao Sakao) * 1967-05-20 Duty of Brotherhood: Three Brothers of Kantō (兄弟仁義　続・関東三兄弟 - Kyōdai Jingi Zoku: Kantō Sankyōdai) Tōei (Kōsaku Yamashita) * 1967-05-20 The Three Gamblers (決着 - Kecchaku / Otoshimae) Tōei (Teruo Ishii) * 1967-05-20 Our Silent Love (続・名もなく貧しく美しく　父と子 - Zoku Namonaku Mazushiku Utsukushiku: Chichi to Ko) Eiga (Zenzō Matsuyama) * 1967-05-20 Young White-Collar: Let's Run (坊ちゃん社員　青春でつっ走れ！ - Bocchan Shain Seishun de Tsuppashire!) Tōhō (Takeshi Matsumori) * 1967-05-20 The Evening Sun is Crying (夕陽が泣いている - Yūhi ga Naiteiru) Nikkatsu (Kenjirō Morinaga) * 1967-05-20 The Five Bridges (恋人をさがそう - Koibito o Sagasō) Nikkatsu (Kenjirō Morinaga) * 1967-05-23 Vicious Doctor (Part 2) (続悪徳医　女医篇 - Zoku Akutokui (Joi-hen)) Cinema (Seiichi Fukuda) * 1967-05-27 Rebellion (上意討ち 拝領妻始末 - Jōiuchi-- Hairyōzuma Shimatsu) Pro / [Tōhō (Masaki Kobayashi) * 1967-05-27 Operation Rainbow (若社長レインボー作戦 - Wakashachō Rainbow Sakusen) Shōchiku (Meijirō Umetsu) * 1967-05-27 Quick Drawer Dog (早射ち犬 - Hayauchi inu) Daiei (Tetsutarō Murano) * 1967-05-27 Who Is Gomez? (ゴメスの名はゴメス・流砂 - Gomesu no Na wa Gomesu: Ryūsa) - 俳優座 (Osamu Takahashi) * 1967-05-31 Love Foolery Case of a Fresh Severed Head or Love Foolery Case for a Severed Head (生首情痴事件 - Namakubi jōchi jiken) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1967-05 Attachment of a Virgin (処女未練 - Shojo Miren) Geijutsu Kyōkai - 日本芸術協会 (Kan Mukai) * 1967-05 The Pleasure of a Bitch (あばずれの悦楽 - Abasure no Kairaku) Eiga (Satoru Kobayashi) June * 1967-06-03 (飛騨 - Hida) 電通映画 (八幡省三) * 1967-06-03 The Diaries of Kamikaze (あゝ同期の桜 - Aa dōki no sakura) Tōei (Sadao Nakajima) * 1967-06-03 Express Train (喜劇　急行列車 - Kigeki Kyūkō Ressha) Tōei (Masaharu Segawa) * 1967-06-03 Five Gents Prefer Geisha (続社長千一夜 - Zoku Shachō Sen-ichiya) Tōhō (Shūe Matsubayashi - 松林宗恵) * 1967-06-03 Caught in Her Own Plot (君が青春のとき - Kimi ga Seishun no Toki) Nikkatsu (Buichi Saitō) * 1967-06-03 (非行少年　陽の出の叫び - Hikō Shonen: Hi no Shutsu no Sakebi) Nikkatsu (Shigeya Fujita) * 1967-06-05 Portrait of Chieko (智恵子抄 - Chiekoshō) Shōchiku (Noboru Nakamura) * 1967-06-10 Wife Camelia (人妻椿 - Hitozuma Tsubaki) Shōchiku (Yasuichi Ichimura) * 1967-06-10 Night Flight (ひき裂かれた盛装 - Hikisakareta Sesō) Daiei (Tokuzō Tanaka) * 1967-06-10 When the Sugar Cookie Crumbles (砂糖菓子が壊れるとき - Satōgashi ga Kowareru Toki) Daiei (Tadashi Imai) * 1967-06-11 Whip and Skin (鞭と肌 - Muchi to Hada) (Shintarō Kishi) * [1967-06-15 Burning Nature (花を喰う蟲 - Hana o Kū Mushi) Nikkatsu (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1967-06-15 Branded to Kill (殺しの烙印 - Koroshi no rakuin) Nikkatsu (Seijun Suzuki) * 1967-06-17 Life of Bad Reputation or The Notorious Man and the Issei (悪名一代 - Akumyō Ichidai) Daiei (Kimiyoshi Yasuda) * 1967-06-17 Secret Assignment (陸軍中野学校　密命 - Rikugun Nakano Gakko: Mitsumei) Daiei (Akira Inoue) * 1967-06-17 Expulsion of Tears (男涙の波門状 - Otoko Namida no Hamonjō) Tōei (Kōsaku Yamashita) * 1967-06-17 Dark History of Japan: Struggle of Blood (日本暗黒史　血の抗争 - Nihon Ankokushi: Chi no Kōsō) Tōei (Eiichi Kudō) * 1967-06-24 Secret Affair or Secrets (ひめごと - Himegoto) Unimonde / Kantō Eiga (Takeo Takagi) * 1967-06-24 Hug of Hell (地獄の愛撫 - Jigoku no Aibu) Eiga - 光映画 (Jirō Tsurumaki) * 1967-06-24 Spring of Ecstasy (恍惚の泉 - Kōkotsu no Izumi) Eihai - 関東映配 (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1967-06-24 Young Stimulus (若い刺激 - Wakai Shigeki) Pro (Ario Takeda) * 1967-06-25 A Man Vanishes (人間蒸発 - Ningen jōhatsu) Pro / ATG / 日本映画新社 (Shōhei Imamura) * 1967-06-25 (四国・自然と伝統 - Shikoku: Jizen to Dentō) Eiga Kyōkai - 東京都映画協会　(Gen'ichirou Higuchi) * [1967-06-28 Libido (性の起原 - Sei no Kigen) Eikyō - 近代映協 (Kaneto Shindō) * 1967-06-28 A Fallen Woman (堕落する女 - Darakusuru Onna) Eikyō - 近代映協 (Kōzaburō Yoshimura) * 1967-06-28 A Storm of Kanto (関東も広うござんす - Kantō mo Hirōgozansu) Nikkatsu (Haruyasu Noguchi; Kazunari Takeda) * 1967-06-28 The Singing Gunman (爆弾男といわれるあいつ - Bakudan-Otoko to Iwareru Aitsu) Nikkatsu (Yasuharu Hasebe * 1967-06-29 Organised Violence Two (続組織暴力 - Zoku Shoshiki Bōryoku) Tōei (Jun'ya Satō) * 1967-06-29 Outlaws of the Northern Sea (北海遊侠伝 - Hokkai Yūkyōden) Tōei (Ryūichi Takamori) July * 1967-07-01 O Luna, My Pony! (その人は昔 - Sono Hito wa Mukashi) Eiga (Zenzō Matsuyama) * 1967-07-01 Young Guy in the South Pacific aka] Judo Champion (南太平洋の若大将 - Minami Taiheiyo no Wakadaishō) Tōhō (Kengo Furusawa) * 1967-07-02 Perfect Marriage (完全なる結婚 - Kanzen Naru Kekkon) Shintōhō (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1967-07-02 Companions of Love (いろの道づれ - Iro no michizure) Eiga (Kan Mukai) * 1967-07-08 Gamblers: Invincible Game (博奕打ち　不死身の勝負 - Bakuchiuchi: Fujimi no shōbu) Tōei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1967-07-08 The Will to Live (終りなき生命を - Owarinaki Inochi o) Nikkatsu (吉田憲二 * 1967-07-08 Dragon Tattoo: Full of Blood or Chivalrous Tales of the Showa Era: Portrait of a Bloodstained Lion (昭和残侠伝　血染の唐獅子 - Shōwa zankyōden: Chizome no karajishi) Tōei (Masahiro Makino) * 1967-07-11 Slave Widow (奴隷未亡人 - Dorei mibōjin) Eiga - 中央映画 (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1967-07-11 Temptation of the Flesh (肉体の誘惑 - Nikutai no Yūwaku) Eiga (Giichi Nishihara) * 1967-07-11 Trap of Pleasure (快楽の罠 - Kairaku no Wana) 8 Pro - 創作８プロ (Kinnosuke Fukada) * 1967-07-11 (蛇淫 - Hebi In) Kyōei - [東京興映 (Seiichi Fukuda) * 1967-07-11 Women's Coquetry (女の媚態 - Onna no Bitai) Geijutsu Kyōkai - 日本芸術協会 (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1967-07-12 (特警零零九　Ｉｎｔｅｒ－Ｐｏｌ) Brothers 湯樹希 * 1967-07-15 The Trail of Traps (眠狂四郎無頼控　魔性の肌 - Nemuri Kyōshirō Buraihikae: Mashō no Hada) Daiei (Kazuo Ikehiro) * 1967-07-15 The Woman Gambler (女賭博師 - Onna Tobakushi) Daiei (Tarō Yuge) * 1967-07-18 A Vein of Virgin (処女の血脈 - Shojo no Ketsumiyaku) Eihai - 関東映配 (Osamu Yamashita) * [1967-07-18 Woman's Body Vanishes or Female Bodies Are Disappearing (女体蒸発 - Jotai Johatsu) Cinema (Seiichi Fukuda) * 1967-07-19 Affair of the Heart (女たちの庭 - Onnatachi no Niwa) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura) * 1967-07-19 The Fighting Spirit (大番頭小番頭 - Ōbantō Kobantō) Shōchiku (Michiyoshi Doi) * 1967-07-20 Toppo Gigio and the Missile War (トッポ・ジージョのボタン戦争 - Toppo Gigio no Botan Sensō) Perego Production / Kingsmen Enterprise (Kon Ichikawa) * 1967-07-21 (キャプテンウルトラ) / Toei (竹本弘一 / (Hajime Satō) * 1967-07-21 (黄金バット 　第一動画)(Tadao Wakabayashi (若林忠雄) * 1967-07-21 The Madcap Island (ひょっこりひょうたん島 - Kyokkori Hyōtanjima) Animation (Yasuji Yabushita) * 1967-07-21 (魔法使いサリー - Mahōtsukai Sally) Animation (Yoshikata Nitta / (Hiroshi Ikeda) * 1967-07-22 Ultraman (ウルトラマン) Productions (Hajime Tsuburaya) * 1967-07-22 King Kong Escapes (キングコングの逆襲 - Kingu Kongu no gyakushū) Tōhō (Inoshirō Honda) * 1967-07-29 Medal from the Devil (悪魔からの勲章 - Akuma kara no Kunshō) Daiei (Mitsuo Murayama) * 1967-07-29 An Idiot in Love (痴人の愛 - Chijin no Ai) Daiei (Yasuzō Masumura) * 1967-07-30 The Shogun and His Mistresses (大奥(秘)物語 - Ōoku Maruhi Monogatari) Tōei (Sadao Nakajima) * 1967-07-30 Toseinin (渡世人) Tōei (Kiyoshi Saeki) * 1967-07 (女の味 - Onna no Aji) Eiga (Toshio Okuwaki) * 1967-07 Abnormal Blood (日本暴行暗黒史　異常者の血 - Nihon Bōkō Ankokushi: Ijōsha no Chi) Productions (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1967-07 Jokōsei no Zekkyō (女高生の絶叫) Kikaku - 日映企画　(Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) August * [1967-08-01 Impregnation (受胎 - Jutai) Taka (Akitaka Kimata) * 1967-08-01 Fragrant Young Wife (若妻の匂い - Wakazuma no Nioi) Eiga - 光映画 (Hitoshi Kataoka) * 1967-08-01 Three Evils of Sex (性の三悪 - Sei no San-Aku) Ōkura Eiga] (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1967-08-01 The Dirty Seven (七人の野獣 - Shichinin no Yajū) Nikkatsu (Mio Ezaki) * 1967-08-01 The Debt of Blood (反逆 - Hangyaku) Nikkatsu (Akinori Matsuo) * 1967-08-03 Japan's Longest Day or The Emperor and a General (日本のいちばん長い日 - Nihon no ichiban nagai hi) Tōhō (Kihachi Okamoto) * 1967-08-05 Everybody, Let's Go! (なにはなくとも　全員集合！！ - Naniwanakutomo Zen-in Shūgō!!) Pro - [芸映プロ (Yūsuke Watanabe) * 1967-08-05 A Bet with a Navel (おヘソで勝負 - Oheso de Shōbu) Kokuei (Kōji Seki) * 1967-08-05 Greatest Challenge of All (喜劇一発勝負 - Kigeki: Ippatsu Shōbu) Shōchiku (Yōji Yamada) * 1967-08-05 Carnal Punishment (肉刑 - Nikukei) Kyōei - [東京興映 (Kiyoshi Komori) * 1967-08-11 A Shower of Tender Skin (柔肌しぐれ - Yawahada Shigure) Productions　(Ryō Hida) * 1967-08-11 Don't Touch Young Girls (若い女に手を出すな - Wakai Onna ni Te o Dasuna) Kōgei - 映建工芸 (Takanori Ōnishi) * 1967-08-11 Pink Provocation (ピンクの挑発 - Pink no Chōhatsu) Geijutsu Eiga Kyōkai - [Seinen Geijutsu - 青年芸術映画協会 (Takae Shindō) * 1967-08-12 Zatoichi 16: Zatoichi the Outlaw or The Blind Swordsman's Rescue or Zatoichi Breaking Out of Prison (座頭市牢破り - Zatōichi royaburi) Pro / Daiei (Satsuo Yamamoto) * 1967-08-12 Criminal Journey of the Young Boss (若親分兇状旅 - Wakaoyabun Kyōjōtabi) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1967-08-12 Duty of Brotherhood: A Daredevil of Kanto (兄弟仁義　関東命知らず - Kyōdai jingi: Kantō inochishirazu) Tōei (Kōsaku Yamashita) * 1967-08-12 Abashiri Prison: Fight against Vice or Abashiri Prison: Challenge to the Evil or Challenge for Glory (網走番外地　悪への挑戦 - Abashiri Bangaichi: Aku e no chōsen) Tōei (Teruo Ishii) * 1967-08-12 A Bumpkin of Tokyo (喜劇　東京の田舎ッぺ - Kigeki Tōkyō no Inakappe) Nikkatsu (Kōji Chino) * 1967-08-12 Lone Hawk of the Waterfront (波止場の鷹 - Hatoba no Taka) Nikkatsu (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1967-08-12 (皇太子同妃両殿下の南米ご訪問 - Kōtaishi dōhiryō denka no Nanbei gohōmon) Eiga * 1967-08-12 (銀河系 - Gingakei) Adachi) * [1967-08-15 (日本人の誇り　出光丸 - Nihonjin no Hokori: Ide Mitsumaru) Eiga - [岩波映画 (Minoru Tanaka; Akira Takeuchi) * 1967-08-19 (風流鐵漢　Ｋｉｓｓ　ａｎｄ　Ｋｉｌｌ) Brothers (程剛 / 戴高美) * 1967-08-19 Stream of Life (激流 - Gekiryū) Shōchiku (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1967-08-19 Love's Great Adventure (恋のメキシカンロック　恋と夢の冒険 - Koi no Mexican Rock: Koi to Yume to Bōken) Shōchiku (Hideo Sakurai) * 1967-08-20 Red Flesh (赤い肉 - Akai niku) Productions　(Ryō Hida) * 1967-08-26 Pink Telephone (桃色電話 - Momoiro Denwa) Eiga (Giichi Nishihara) * 1967-08-26 Killer of Seven Men (浪花侠客伝　度胸七人斬り - Naniwa Kyōkakuden: Dokyō Shichinin Giri) Tōei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1967-08-26 The Sovereign of All Gangsters (ギャングの帝王 - Gang no Teiō) Tōei (Yasuo Furuhata) * 1967-08-26 Reckless Tactics of the Spiders (ザ・スパイダースのゴーゴー向う見ず作戦 - The Spiders no Gōgō Mukō Mizusakusen) Nikkatsu (Buichi Saitō) * 1967-08-26 Sunlight and Shadows (花と果実 - Hana to Kajitsu) Nikkatsu (Kenjirō Morinaga) * 1967-08-31 The River: Poem of Wrath (河　あの裏切りが重く - Kawa, Ano Uragiri ga Omoku) Shineito - フィルム新映人 (Kōta Mori) * 1967-08 Necking (ネッキング) Eiga (Toshio Okuwaki) * 1967-08 (処女のためいき - Shojo no Tameiki) Pro - 寿プロ (Takeo Takagi) * [1967-08 (原色の世代　脱がされた制服 - Genshoku no Sedai: Nugasareta Seifuku) Geijutsu Eiga Kyōkai - 東京芸術映画協会 (Moto Sasaki) * 1967-08 (激しい交歓 - Hageshii Kōkan) Kikaku - 日映企画　(Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) September * [1967-09-02 Temptation by Night (夜のひとで - Yoru no Hitode) Shōchiku (Kazuo Hase) * 1967-09-02 Japanese Summer: Double Suicide (無理心中日本の夏 - Muri shinjū Nihon no natsu) (Nagisa Ōshima) * [1967-09-02 An Invitation to Jail (監獄への招待 - Kangoku e no Shōtai) Daiei (Akira Inoue) * 1967-09-02 Forbidden Flower Garden (女子大生の禁じられた花園 - Joshidaisei no Kinjirareta Hanazono) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1967-09-02 Exploration in Front of the Station (喜劇　駅前探検 - Kigeki Ekimae Tanken) Eiga (Kazuo Inoue) * 1967-09-02 Tenamonya: Ghost Journey (てなもんや幽霊道中 - Tenamon'ya Yūrei Dōchū) / 宝塚映画 / Pro (Shūe Matsubayashi - 松林宗恵) * 1967-09-02 Inflammation of Night (夜のただれ - Yoru no Tadare) CinemaフィルムＫ．Ｋ． (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1967-09-04 Plastic Body Surgery aka Report on an Abnormal Situation: Female Plastic Surgery and Documentary: Evils of Plastic Surgery (異常体験白書　女体整形 - Ijō Taiken Hakusho: Jotai Seikei) Kokuei (Kan Mukai) * 1967-09-06 The Massacre Gun (みな殺しの拳銃 - Minagoroshi no kenjū) Nikkatsu (Yasuharu Hasebe * 1967-09-06 Friendly Enemies (対決 - Taiketsu) Nikkatsu (Toshio Masuda) * 1967-09-12 Poisonous Tusks (毒牙 - Dokuga) Gunzō - 青年群像 (Osamu Yamashita) * 1967-09-12 Naked Good Evening (ハダカで今晩は - Hadaka de Konbanwa) Kōgei - 映建工芸 (Takanori Ōnishi) * 1967-09-12 Vagabond of Sex (性の放浪 - Sei no Hōrō) Productions (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1967-09-12 Boneless or Mutilation (骨ぬき - Honenuki) Eiga (Seiichi Fukuda) * 1967-09-14 The Free Island (喜劇　大風呂敷 - Kigeki: Ōburoshiki) Nikkatsu (Kō Nakahira) * 1967-09-14 The Stained Pendant (錆びたペンダント - Sabita Pendant) Nikkatsu (Mio Ezaki) * 1967-09-15 Outlaw Soldiers: Let Me Handle It (兵隊やくざ　殴り込み - Heitai Yakuza: Ore ni Makasero) Daiei (Tokuzō Tanaka) * 1967-09-15 G-Men of the Sea (海のＧメン　太平洋の用心棒 - Umi no G-Men: Taiheiyō no Yōjinbō) Daiei (Shigeo Tanaka) * 1967-09-15 A Chivalrous Story in Japan: The Storm (日本侠客伝　斬り込み - Nippon kyōkakuden: Kirikome) Tōei (Masahiro Makino) * 1967-09-15 Yanagase Blues (柳ケ瀬ブルース) Tōei (Shinji Murayama) * 1967-09-15 Goal for the Young (でっかい太陽 - Dekkai Taiyō) Tōhō (Takeshi Matsumori) * 1967-09-15 Pomegranate Time (颱風とざくろ - Taifū to Zakuro) Tōhō (Eizō Sugawa) * 1967-09-15 (若い力 - Wakai Chikara) Eiga (Masami Iwashita) * 1967-09-18 Men's Fighting: Kantō Arashi (男の勝負　関東嵐 - Otoko no Shōbu: Kantō Arashi) Tōei (Kōsaku Yamashita) * 1967-09-18 The Horse Maniac (喜劇　競馬必勝法 - Kigeki: Keiba Hisshōhō) Tōei (Masaharu Segawa) * 1967-09-19 Shameful Technique (恥かしい技巧 - Hazukashii gikō) 日本芸術協会 (Kan Mukai) * 1967-09-19 Impurity (汚れ - Yogore) Cinema (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1967-09-23 The Lonely Life (斜陽のおもかげ - Shayō no Omokage) Nikkatsu (Kōsei Seitō) * 1967-09-23 Lost Love (夕笛 - Yūbue) Nikkatsu (Katsumi Nishikawa) * 1967-09-30 Lovers' Duet (純情二重奏 - Junjō Nijūsō) Shōchiku (Meijirō Umetsu) * 1967-09-30 The Sister Gamblers (女賭場荒し - Onna Toba-arashi) Daiei (Tarō Yuge) * 1967-09-30 The Smell of Poison (毒薬の匂う女 - Dokuyaku no Niou Onna) Daiei (Sokichi Tomimoto) * 1967-09-30 Seventeen (育ちざかり - Sodachi-zakari) Tōhō (Shirō Moritani) * 1967-09-30 Eyes, the Sea and a Ball (なつかしき笛や太鼓 - Natsukashiki Fue ya Taiko) / 宝塚映画 / Kinoshita Pro] (Keisuke Kinoshita) * 1967-09-30 Clouds at Sunset (あかね雲 - Akane-gumo) - 表現社　(Masahiro Shinoda) * [1967-09 (ダブル・エッチ - Double Ecchi) Eiga (Toshio Okuwaki) * 1967-09 (強烈な･･･青い穴 - Kyōretsu na... Aoi Ana) Umezawa - as 東元薫) October * [1967-10-03 Debauchery (猟色 - Ryōshoku) Eiga - 光映画 (Hitoshi Kataoka) * 1967-10-03 Dutch Wife of the Wasteland or Inflatable Sex Doll of the Wastelands or The Dutch Wives of the Wild, orig. Horror Doll (荒野のダッチワイフ - Kōya no Datchi waifu) Kokuei (Atsushi Yamatoya * 1967-10-03 Sex Criminal (性犯 - Seihan) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1967-10-03 Virgin Cruelty (処女残酷 - Shojo Zankoku) Kyōei - 東京興映 (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1967-10-07 (紅の流れ星 - Beni no Nagareboshi) Nikkatsu (Toshio Masuda) * 1967-10-07 Tokyo Knight (東京ナイト) Nikkatsu (Noboru Kaji) * 1967-10-10 Code of Chivalry (侠客の掟 - Kyōkaku no Okite) Tōei (Motohiro Torii) * 1967-10-10 The Coin-Throwing Detective (銭形平次 - Zenigata Heiji) Tōei (Tetsuya Yamanouchi) * 1967-10-13 Mad Conduct of Love (狂ったいとなみ - Kurutta Itonami) Geijutsu Eiga Kyōkai - 東京芸術映画協会 (Moto Sasaki) * 1967-10-13 Pleasure of Youth (青春の悦楽 - Seishun no etsuraku) Taka (Akitaka Kimata) * 1967-10-13 (暴欲の色布団) Pro (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1967-10-14 (生きている海岸線 - Ikiteiru Kaigansen) Eiga - 学研映画　秋山智弘 * [1967-10-14 Fountain of Love (また逢う日まで　恋人の泉 - Mata Au Himade: Koibito no Izumi) / Victor (Mamoru Miyazak) * 1967-10-14 Lemon Girls on the Go (レッツゴー！高校レモン娘 - Let's Go! Kōkō Lemon Musume) / Nishino Ballet Troupe - 西野バレー団 (Yasuichi Ichimura) * 1967-10-14 The Silent Gun (勝負犬 - Shōbu Inu) Daiei (Yoshio Inoue) * 1967-10-14 The Breakout (脱獄者 - Datsugokusha) Daiei (Kazuo Ikehiro) * 1967-10-17 Inferno of Flesh (肉地獄 - Nikujigoku) Productions (Jirō Matsubara) * 1967-10-17 A Whore (売女（ばいた） - Baita) Cinema (Kōji Seki) * 1967-10-18 Youthful Tarō (青春太郎 - Seishun Tarō) Tōkyō Eiga] (Kō Nakahira) * 1967-10-18 Great Incidents (爆笑野郎　大事件 - Bakushō Yarō Daijiken) Tōhō (Hideo Suzuki) * 1967-10-18 (東京ユニバーシヤード - Tōkyō Yunibaashiyaado) / 日本映画新社　(Motoo Ogasawara) * [1967-10-20 The Wife of Seishū Hanaoka (華岡青洲の妻 - Hanaoka Seishū no Tsuma) Daiei (Yasuzō Masumura) * 1967-10-20 (奥の細道 - Oku no Hosomichi) Eiga - 中日映画 (岸光男) * 1967-10-21 Lullaby for My Son (出世子守唄 - Shusse Komoriuta) Tōei (Ryūichi Takamori) * 1967-10-21 Eighteen Years' Imprisonment: Parole (懲役十八年　仮出獄 - Chōeki Jūhachinen-- Kari Shutsugoku) Tōei (Yasuo Furuhata) * 1967-10-21 The Return of the Dirty Seven (七人の野獣　血の宣言 - Shichinin no Yajū Chi no Sengen) Nikkatsu (Mio Ezaki) * 1967-10-21 Three Seconds to Zero Hour (爆破３秒前 - Bakuha Sanbyō Mae) Nikkatsu (Motomu Ida) * 1967-10-24 Women Killer (おんな泣かせ - Onna Nakase) Eiga (Masanao Sakao) * 1967-10-26 (飛天女郎　Ｔｒａｐｅｚｅ　Ｇｉｒｌ) Brothers (湯樹希) * 1967-10-26 Tender Lust (雌が雄を喰い殺す　三匹のかまきり - Mesu ga Osu o Kuikorosu: Kamakiri) Shōchiku (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1967-10-26 Illicit Rendezvous (濡れた逢びき - Nureta Aibiki) Shōchiku (Yōichi Maeda) * 1967-10-28 Trap of Lust (色罠 - Irowana) Eiga - 光映画 (Hitoshi Kataoka) * 1967-10-28 The Homely Sister (なみだ川 - Namida-gawa) Daiei (Kenji Misumi) * 1967-10-28 Cruel Map of Women's Bodies or Female Bodies in a Brutal Scenario (女体残虐図 - Jotai zangyakuzu) Eiga (Masanao Sakao) * 1967-10-28 (クレージーの怪盗ジバコ - Crazy no Kaitō Jibako) / Watanabe Pro (Takashi Tsuboshima) * 1967-10-28 Go Forward, Forward, and Still Forward! (ドリフターズですよ！前進前進また前進 - Drifters Desuyo! Zenshin Zenshin mata Zenshin) / Watanabe Pro(Yoshinori Wada) * 1967-10 Ten Years of Evil (悪道庵十年 - Akudōma Jūnen) Kyōei - 東京興映 (Mamoru Watanabe; Shin'ya Yamamoto; Shin'ya Yamamoto) November * 1967-11-01 The Women Around the Shogun (続大奥（秘）物語 - Zoku ō-oku maruhi monogatari) Tōei (Sadao Nakajima) * 1967-11-01 The Chivalrous Life (侠骨一代 - Kyōkotsu ichidai) Tōei (Masahiro Makino) * 1967-11-03 My Lover (君は恋人 - Kimi wa Koibito) Nikkatsu (Buichi Saitō) * 1967-11-03 (赤木圭一郎は生きている　激流に生きる男 - Akagi Keiichirō wa Ikiteiru: Gekiryū ni Ikiru Otoko) Nikkatsu (Kenji Yoshida) * 1967-11-07 Lynch and Rope (リンチと縛り - Lynch to Shibari) Productions (Shintarō Kishi) * 1967-11-07 Skin Trick (続・みだれ髪　肌色じかけ - Zoku Midaregami Hadairo Jikake) Eiga (Seiichi Fukuda) * 1967-11-11 A Flash of Lightning (稲妻 - Inazuma) Shōchiku (Hideo Ōba) * 1967-11-11 One Life (女の一生 - Onna no Isshō) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura) * 1967-11-12 Local Line Love (喜劇　団体列車 - Kigeki: Dantai Ressha) Tōei (Masaharu Segawa) * 1967-11-12 The Journey (旅路 - Tabiji) Tōei (Shinji Murayama) * 1967-11-14 A Phantom Criminal (日本性犯罪史　通り魔 - Nihon Seihanzaishi: Tōrima) Gunzō - 青年群像 (Osamu Yamashita) * 1967-11-14 Certificate of Virginity (処女証明書 - Shojo Shōmeisho) Geijutsu Kyōkai - 日本芸術協会 (Kan Mukai) * 1967-11-15 The Hoodlum Priest (やくざ坊主 - Zakuza Bōzu) Daiei (Kimiyoshi Yasuda) * 1967-11-15 Thoroughbred Women Gamblers (三匹の女賭博師 - Sanbiki no Onna Tobakushi) Daiei (Shigeo Tanaka) * 1967-11-16 (青春鼓王　Ｋｉｎｇ　Ｄｒｕｍｍｅｒ) Brothers (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1967-11-18 (喜劇　駅前百年 - Kigeki: Ekimae Hyakunen) Eiga (Shirō Toyoda) * 1967-11-18 Two in the Shadow (乱れ雲 - Midaregumo) Tōhō (Mikio Naruse) * 1967-11-18 The Endless Duel (血斗 - Kettō) Nikkatsu (Toshio Masuda) * 1967-11-18 The Aftermath of War (東京市街戦 - Tōkyō Shigaisen) Nikkatsu (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1967-11-21 Double Docking (ダブルドッキング) Productions (Shintarō Kishi / (Toshiya Fujita) * 1967-11-21 Falling Unconscious (異常な反応　悶絶 - Ijō na Kannō: Monzetsu) Eiga (Giichi Nishihara) * 1967-11-21 (惨奇　性体実験 - Mugoki: Seitai Jikken) Kyōei - 東京興映 (Kiyoshi Komori) * 1967-11-23 Ishi of the Fish Market (任侠魚河岸の石松 - Ninkyō Kashi no Ishimatsu) Tōei (Norifumi Suzuki) * 1967-11-23 The Gambers' World (Two) (続渡世人 - Zoku Toseinin) Tōei (Kiyoshi Saeki) December * 1967-12-01 Amorous Liquid (多情な乳液 - Tajō na Nyūeki) Productions (Ario Takeda) * 1967-12-01 Impasse (炎と女 - Honō to Onna) Eiga (Yoshida Yoshishige) * 1967-12-01 Whispering Joe (囁きのジョー - Sasayaki no Jō) Pro - 斎藤プロ (斎藤耕一) * 1967-12-01 Instince of Male and Female (めすおすの本能 - Mesu-Osu no Honnō) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1967-12-01 Three Gamblers (三人の博徒 - Sannin no Bakuto) Tōei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1967-12-01 Troughs of Kawachi (河内遊侠伝 - Kawachi Yūkyōden) Tōei (Ryūichi Takamori) * 1967-12-02 A Killer's Key (ある殺し屋の鍵 - Aru Koroshiya no Kagi) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1967-12-02 The Last Gallantry (残侠の盃 - Zankyō no Sakazuki) Daiei (Tokuzō Tanaka) * 1967-12-05 A Degenerate (変質者 - Henshitsusha) Productions (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1967-12-06 (スキー野郎　氷河大滑降 - Ski Yarō: Hyōga Dai Kakkō) Fukuhara Films - 東京福原フィルムス (Kenji Fukuhara) * 1967-12-06 The Burning Sun (燃えろ！太陽 - Moero! Taiyō) Tōhō (Takeshi Matsumori) * 1967-12-06 (父子草 - Fushi Kusa) / 宝塚映画 (Seiji Maruyama) * 1967-12-09 Singing for Love (愛は惜しみなく - Ai wa Oshiminaku) Nikkatsu (Kenjirō Morinaga) * 1967-12-09 To Kill a Killer (関東刑務所帰り - Kantō Mushogaeri) Nikkatsu (Kazunari Takeda * 1967-12-11 Flirtatious Wife (浮気妻 - Uwakizuma) Geijutsu Eiga Kyōkai - 青年芸術映画協会 (Takae Shindō) * 1967-12-11 Love Scene (濡れ場 - Nureba) Pro - 中央プロ (Masanao Sakao) * [1967-12-16 Rule over Night (夜の縄張り - Yoru no Nawabari) Daiei (Tetsutarō Murano) * 1967-12-16 Eleven Samurai (十一人の侍 - Jūichinin no Samurai) Tōei (Eiichi Kudō) * 1967-12-16 Happiness for You: Sentimental Boy (君に幸福を　センチメンタル・ボーイ - Kimi ni Shiawase o: Sentimental Boy) Eiga (Seiji Maruyama) * 1967-12-16 Son of Godzilla (怪獣島の決戦　ゴジラの息子 - Kaijūtō no kessen: Gojira no musuko) Tōhō (Jun Fukuda) * 1967-12-19 A Pit (穴 - Ana) Film * 1967-12-23 Falling Blossoms (花の宴 - Hana no Utage) Shōchiku (Yasuichi Ichimura) * 1967-12-23 The Pace That Thrills (男なら振りむくな - Otoko nara Furimukuna) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura) * 1967-12-23 Duty of Brotherhood: Kantō Affair (兄弟仁義　関東兄貴分 - Kyōdai Jingi: Kantō Anikibun) Tōei (Sadao Nakajima) * 1967-12-23 Abashiri Prison: Battle in a Blizzard or The Man from Abashiri Jail: Duel in the Snow Storm (網走番外地　吹雪の斗争 - Abashiri Bangaichi: Fubuki no tōsō) Tōei (Teruo Ishii) * 1967-12-23 The Golden Mob (黄金の野郎ども - Ogon no Yarōdomo) Nikkatsu (Mio Ezaki) * 1967-12-23 (喜劇　ニューヨーク帰りの田舎ッぺ - Kigeki: New York Kaeri no Inakappe) Nikkatsu (Kōji Chino) * 1967-12-26 Yellow Sun (黄色い太陽 - Kiiroi Taiyō) Eiga * 1967-12-26 Abnormal Criminal or Perverted Criminal (変態魔 - Hentaima) Cinema (Kōji Seki) * 1967-12-28 Report from China (夜明けの国 - Yoake no Kuni) Eiga - 岩波映画 (Toshie Tokieda) * 1967-12-30 Zatoichi 17: Zatoichi Challenged (座頭市血煙り街道 - Zatōichi chikemuri kaido) Daiei (Kenji Misumi) * 1967-12-30 Torpedo-X (若親分千両肌 - Wakaoyabun Senryōhada) Daiei (Kazuo Ikehiro) * 1967-12-31 No. 1 Man of Japan: The Best (日本一の男の中の男 - Nihon-ichi no Otoko no Naka no Otoko) / Watanabe Pro (Kengo Furusawa) * 1967-12-31 Skiing on the Summit (ゴー！ゴー！若大将 - Gō Gō! Wakadaishō) / 宝塚映画 (Katsuki Iwauchi) * 1967-12 The Rapist (続日本暴行暗黒史　暴虐魔 - Zoku Nihon Bōkō Ankokushi: Bōgyakuma) Productions (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1967-12 (牝罠 - Mesu Wana) Eiga (Giichi Nishihara) * 1967-12 (沖縄 - Okinawa) Eiga (Tsuyoshi Kurosawa) Month Unknown * 1967 (熟れた感触 - Ureta Kanshoku) Century Pro - ２０世紀プロ (Ario Takeda) * 1967 (性本能と結婚 - Sei Honnō to Kekkon) (Kin'ya Ogawa) * [1967 (好色百科事典　セックス - Kyōshoku Hyakka Jiten: Sex) Kokuei (Osamu Yamashita) * 1967 (夜の百態 - Yoru no Hyakutai) Unimonde (Takeo Takagi) * 1967 (龍虎溝　Ｔｈｅ　Ｄｒａｇｏｎ　Ｃｒｅｅｋ) Brothers (Feng Yueh - 岳楓) * 1967 (毒婦 - Dokufu) Gunzō - 青年群像 (Moto Sasaki) * 1967 Muddy Uniform (泥だらけの制服 - Dorodarake no Seifuku) Geijutsu Eiga Kyōkai - 青年芸術映画協会 (Takae Shindō) * 1967 (後家ごろし - Goke Goroshi) 東京興映 (Seiichi Fukuda) * 1967 (女体国際市場 - Jotai Kokusai Shijō) Kyōei - 東京興映 (Kiyoshi Komori); Mamoru Watanabe * 1967 (密通刑罰史 - Mittsū Keibatsushi) Kyōei - 東京興映 (Kiyoshi Komori) * 1967 (刑法１７７条　婦女暴行男 - Keihō 177 Hō: Fujo Bōkō Otoko) Kikaku - 日映企画　(Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * [1967 (真赤な獣欲 - Makka na Jūyoku) Kikaku - 日映企画　(Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * [1967 (夜の千人斬 - Yoru no Sen'nink) Kikaku - 日映企画　(Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * [1967 (犯して！犯して！大合戦 - Okashite! Okashite! Dai Kassen) Geijutsu Kyōkai - 日本芸術協会 (Kan Mukai) * 1967 Technique in a Private Room (個室のテクニック - Koshitsu no Technique) Geijutsu Kyōkai - 日本芸術協会 (Kan Mukai) * 1967 Obscene Family Insignia (淫紋　処女妻姦通 - Inmon: Shojo Zuma Kantsū) Geijutsu Kyōkai - 日本芸術協会 (Kan Mukai) * 1967 (整形処女 - Seikei Shojo) Pro - 東芸プロ (Seiichi Fukuda) * [1967 (欲情の河 - Yokujō no Kawa) Taka (Akitaka Kimata) * 1967 (非行少女の日記 - Hikō Shōjo no Nikki) Productions (Jirō Matsubara) * 1967 (愛欲の清算書 - Aiyoku no Seisansho) Productions (Hideki Miki) * 1967 (女のせい談 - Onna no seidan) Productions (Ario Takeda) * 1967 (好色妻 - Kōshoku Tsuma) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1967 Sex Crimes (性犯罪 - Seihanzai) Productions (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1967 The Orgy (乱行 - Rankō) Productions (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1967 Contemporary Dictionary of Love: Age of Curiosity or Memoirs of Modern Love: Curious Age (現代愛の事典　知りたい年頃 - Gendai ai no jiten: Shiritai toshigoro) Pro (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1967 The Impotent (不能者 - Funōsha) Kokuei (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1967 (銀座１００年 - Ginza 100-nen) - 資生堂 / 宣映 (Sachio Tomizawa) * 1967 (性の復活 - Sei no Fukkatsu) Productions (Osamu Yamashita) * 1967 (寝上手 - Nejōzu) Shintōhō (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1967 (初もの　日本(秘)風俗史 - Hatsumono: Nippon Hi Fūzokushi) Geijutsu - 青年芸術 (Takae Shindō) * 1967 (好色番外地 - Kōshoku Bangaichi) Cinema (Kōji Seki]] (as Takashi Seki) * 1967 The Young Ones (若者たち - Wakamonotachi) - 俳優座 / Shinsei Eiga - 新星映画] (Tokihisa Morikawa) * 1967 Bed Dance (ベッドダンス) Eiga (Toshio Okuwaki) See also * Category:Released in 1967 Sources * Cowie, Peter (editor) (1977). "Japan" in World Filmography 1967. London: Tantivy Press. pp. 335-429. ISBN 0-498015-65-3. * 1967年 公開作品一覧　431作品 at the Japanese Movie Database. Notes Category:Filmography Category:Released in 1967